A client, such as a laptop, may interface with an endpoint in order to utilize functionality provided by the endpoint. An endpoint is a computing system that includes resources that may be accessed by the client. One example of an endpoint is a telepresence system. A telepresence system generally includes high quality video and audio input and output and may be used for videoconferencing and other collaboration. When a client interfaces with a telepresence system, the client may access, for example, a video camera, microphone, display, and speaker system of the telepresence system.